Always Isn't Forever
by Neko Hentai
Summary: Something different is happening in Tomeda, something deadly is spreading like a plauge.... pg13 for violence and mild language.


A/N: Ok, I have written thousands upon thousands of CCS fan fiction, but never had the nerve to put them up anywhere. So here I give you, the first fan fiction ever published by Neko Hentai!   
  
:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x  
  
Chapter One: People of the Past  
  
It had been five years without a phone call, e-mail, or letter. Five years since she had last seen his amber-brown eyes and dark chocolate colored hair.   
  
Sakura eyed the tattered, tear-stained, teddy bear on her bed. Why she kept it, she never knew. It only brought back bitter-sweet memories of when they were together. Tomoyo had always told her it was such a precious gift and that she should always cherish it. But what did she know?   
  
Everything was still nearly the same. Kero still slept in his drawer, played video games, and ate too many sweets for his own good. Touya was still calling his little sister a monster, even though he was off to college and barely saw her anymore. Her father was usually away on business trips and still taught at the university. Naoko still was a bookworm, Chiharu and Yamazaki still put up with each other, yet were now steadily dating. And Rika, well, she ran off with an American two years ago and never was seen again.  
  
Most everything was perfect. Her grades were high. She had her own car. Everything someone like her would want. Except Syaoran-kun.  
  
Sakura's looks and attitude had changed over the years thought. Her once bright emerald eyes were now a dull jade. Her auburn hair was longer now, past her shoulders at least. The brightly colored, daring clothes she once wore were now dark colors like crimson, black, forest green, and navy blue.   
  
She had quit cheerleading and other school activities. Her soft, soothing music had turned to a hard punk-rock. The girly items that adorned her room were thrown away and replaced with posters of movie stars and misc items. Her spunky, cheerful voice sunk to a sleepy whisper and her lips rarely curved to a smile anymore.  
  
Keroberus sat down on her shoulder as she stared at the bear. Sakura noticed, yet said nothing to her little friend.  
  
"Sakura, you have to move on. The past is gone, its history. There's nothing left to see there anymore." Kero said seriously. This kind of talk from him was still highly unusual.   
  
"I know Kero." She said, brushing him off of her shoulder and getting dressed into her school uniform. She didn't need to be reminded of the past and how it should not effect the present.  
  
"I was just…"   
  
"Kero! Shut up." Sakura yelled. Fighting back the tears, she grabbed her school bag and headed out the door into the pouring rain.  
  
She walked the familiar streets and sneaked peeks at the familiar people. Past the old Penguin Park, which was now a parking lot for a strip mall.   
  
She finally came to the high school. After hearing the bell scream into the thundering sky and watching the door, she kept on walking. Past the school, through downtown, and out towards the forest.  
  
The forests weren't familiar anymore, new trees had begun to grow where old ones she once climbed died. The stream had changed courses and now flowed closer interstate rather than past the large boulders that had fallen long ago from the cliffs high above. It wasn't the secret hiding place where Tomoyo, Syaoran and herself would stay when they didn't want to be around adults. It was where Sakura had first spotted the Dash card and a few others.   
  
She walked up to the large boulders, taller than her, and clambered up the sides of the highest one.   
  
Once at the top, she dropped her book bag next to her and re-arranged her CD player so it wasn't to get wet and short circuit in the rain. Then she jumped for the nearest tree, allowing black feathered wings to sprout from her back and carry her up to the branch she was aiming for.   
  
Summoning cards without the use of her star was something she learned three summers ago and found quite useful, for the time it took for her to summon the star could mean a person's life.  
  
She climbed to the top of the tree, slipping now and then on the dampened branches. She wanted a decent view of the Tokyo tower without flying up to the cliffs above.  
  
Once she had situated herself at the near top she leaned against the trunk, pulled up her hood, and turned on her music loud enough as not to hear the thunder. She stared at the tower for quite some time, and then drifted off to sleep.  
  
:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x  
  
"Hey, girl, wake up! Aren't you supposed to be in school or something?" The voice rang through Sakura's head. She could feel something breathing and her hair was plastered to her face.   
  
"What the…" She screamed, nearly falling out of the tree. As she opened her eyes, she came face to face with a boy.   
  
"Hey, sorry. I just didn't know if you were hurt or something. Are you from around here?" He asked quickly. He seemed to be in such a hurry.  
  
"No, I am not hurt and yes, I live in town. In Tomeda." Sakura replied, not knowing what the stranger wanted. She knew she wanted to see his face, but it was covered by a dark hood, initially covering any facial expressions. Though some dark hair, wet hair hung out from the sides.  
  
"Okay, do you know Kinomoto Sakura and where she lives?" He asked quickly. "Please, I'm running out of time."   
  
Sakura took a deep breath and attempted to analyze the situation. "I…. I'm Kinomoto Sakura." She whispered, pulling back her hood to completely reveal her face. "Who are you?"   
  
:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x  
  
Tomoyo: SMILE FOR THE CAMERA!!!!  
  
NH: AHHH… no camera!!!!  
  
Sakura: What… ever….  
  
Syaoran: Where AM I??????? -cries- where is Syaoran's part? Syaoran wants a part damnit! -goes into hysterics-  
  
Everyone: -stares at Syaoran and edges away-  
  
NH: Yeaaaahhhh…. 


End file.
